Chemistry
by ZombieTurtle101
Summary: Aomine and Kuroko really don't get along outside of the court. Or do they?


_I literally stopped in the middle of typing up my other fanfic to start this idea. I was listening to the duet the voice actors for Aomine and Kuroko did together and it inspired me to write this._

**. . .**

Aomine was walking down the street, on his way home from practicing after school. Shocking, I know. Kuroko, his obedient little shadow, had stayed after to watch and help out a little when he was needed. The two were usually together after school, whether it be for practice or just because the two had nothing better to be doing in the first place. Either way, the two were practically inseparable.

Kuroko drank the vanilla milkshake Aomine had bought him when they passed the restaurant happily, not saying a single word as he walked next to him. Aomine looked down at him and sighed. "Tch. Why do you always drink those damn milkshakes, Tetsu? It's kind of annoying." Kuroko just glanced up at him and kept drinking, still not saying anything. Aomine's eyebrow twitched and he pressed down on Kuroko's head with his palm. "Don't just look at me like that." He sighed and let it go, not wanting to press on a matter so trivial.

The two kept walking, Kuroko throwing the empty cup away after he finished. "Thank you, Aomine-kun." He said simply, the first words he had said since they left the court. "Aomine-kun?" All he got was a sideways glance in his direction and a small noise from Aomine. "Do you really want to know why I drink vanilla milkshakes?"

That earned him another smack against the head. "No!" Aomine sighed and kept walking, helping Kuroko stand up straight again. The two were quiet again, just simply walking back down the street. This seemed to happen a lot between them, the silence. Even if there were plenty of things to talk about, like the most recent game or Kise constantly fawning over Kuroko and how much it made Aomine angry. But still, there were awkward silences that just wouldn't be filled between them.

Aomine sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Tetsu." Kuroko looked up at his light, tipping his head to the side. "Why do we get along so well on the court?" The smaller boy was a bit surprised by the sudden question, his bow furrowing ever so slightly after Aomine asked. When he didn't get an immediate answer, Aomine shrugged and kept talking. "We don't get along well off the court, so why is it a different story when we play together?"

Kuroko stayed quiet while he thought, a bit confused himself. He had never thought too much about it before, just thinking it happened to every player when they had someone they worked well with on the court. Now, however, as he looked back he had always seen the best duos on teams getting along flawlessly when they weren't playing as well as when they were. Several minutes passed where no one said anything, the two just thinking to themselves.

Kuroko chuckled softly and looked up at Aomine with a small smile on his face. "Maybe we have a lot more chemistry than we thought, Aomine-kun." Aomine's face started burning bright red and he hit Kuroko again. "Why did you hit me again? Your face is all red.." Kuroko realized what was happening and chuckled again. "Are you embarrassed?"

"Sh-Shut up!" Aomine hit him again huffed, straightening himself out. "Don't use the word chemistry like it's some high school romance, Tetsu!" He sighed and willed his blush away. He looked down at Kuroko and felt his blush come back, causing him to get irritated with himself. Why did he have to use the word chemistry? Now all he could think about was Kuroko acting like a housewife and cooking for him. He choked a bit and pushed those thoughts away.

Kuroko was still smiling and shrugged. "We have lots of chemistry, don't you think?" He held onto the strap of his back while they walked, the two of them laughing despite themselves while they walked.

Aomine pushed on Kuroko's head and rolled his eyes, laughing with him. "Shut up, moron." Aomine slung his arm around Kuroko's shoulder, walking the rest of the way down the street just enjoying each other's company for once.

Kise blinked a bit as he watched the two walk away. He had been hoping to go and practice with them, but he had come to late. He smiled as he saw them finally getting along for once and decided to just leave. "Midorimacchi, they already left!" He looked back at the other Generation of Miracles member that had followed him there and smiled wide. "Did you see them being all nice to each other?"

Midorima had already turned around and started walking away, causing Kise to pout and run after him. "Just let them be. The way they acted before was perfectly fine." Kise whined and followed behind Midorima reluctantly. "Stop following me. You aren't coming back home with me."

"Midorimacchi, you're so mean!" The two argued back and forth together as they also walked away from the court together, fighting just as Aomine and Kuroko do, although without the hidden sweetness behind their words.


End file.
